


Letting go

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Series: Give the 3some the scifi [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Death References, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because when you love someone, there's a moment when you must let them go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by Clara (pandora-is-on-the-box) and beta'd by Jana (spice-and-raging-kittens).  
> One of many background shots for Shades of the Past.  
> Go on and, hopefully, enjoy ;)

He was drifting away. He was no longer her husband. 

She could not recognize him anymore - her once cheerful and loving Thor was now only a shadow of sadness and grieving. 

Jane sat on their living room, looking at him, at his blonde figure staring at the projects he had for the house. She had told him to sell the property and let go of the memories, but he was too stubborn. It hurt her to see him like this, having lost all his family - his parents had died eight years before, his nephews were gone for three years and his brother, for less than one. One hit after the other. 

As the good wife she had always been, Jane tried to stand by him, to comfort him and love him. However, he just shut her out. 

Not just her, everyone else. His friends, his co-workers and even that woman named Sif, who he always had held so high. And that crushed Jane. Why had this happened to him? Her Thor did not deserve that, he was a good man. Yes, back in his youth he might have been a bit of a spoiled young man, but the war against the indians had changed him, she had changed him. They had even began dreaming about having a family. 

That was before, though, before the slaughter of his brother’s children that - may God forgive her if she was wrong - she believed to be Loki’s own doing (the fact he had burned the house with himself inside it only added to it, showing her how guilty he must have felt). 

“My Love…” She called Thor, her voice soft and sad, breaking the silence. 

He turned to her, with that exhausted look seeking for some rest, but still smiled and replied “Yes, my dear. What do you wish to say?”

It had been like this for quite some time, this cold politeness and the feeling of obligation in his every word. It hurt her to speak what she must, but it was necessary nonetheless. Thor did not need her anymore, she wasn’t his dear Jane; she was a woman who reminded him of better days that were never to come back. And that was the reason behind her choice. 

“I will go back to my parents’ house. I don’t believe we can sustain a relationship like this. Once you have overcome this struggle inside you, once your grieving ends, you can come and I’ll gladly come back to our house. I still love you my dear, but we cannot keep on like this.”

Her words were cold in contrast to the warm tears that escaped her eyes. She got up, walked towards him and kissed his cheek before taking her hat and leaving – her father would sent someone to retrieve her things afterwards. 

And what hurt her the most was that Thor didn’t come after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, stay tuned for more ;)  
> Kissus  
> P.S.: feel fere to point out any mistake and/or make suggestions


End file.
